Late Night Convos
by dvrtyamor
Summary: "Do you ever think about life after death, Tori?" / Jori, slightly OOC


"Do you ever think about life after death, Tori?"

The full moon was shining brightly in the night sky as two small, feminine bodies sat comfortably on their respective cushions on the balcony, the view of downtown New York City glistening with pride below them. Due to the chill in the air, the two girls were huddled under a large, thick cream colored blanket together. Being cut out of her trance at the gentleness of her voice, Tori Vega turns her head to the right towards the sound, her brunette locks moving along with her as they slapped lightly against her tanned shoulder. Blue-green eyes were already looking at her delicately, the light from inside the apartment illuminating her pale face as strands of her curly raven hair flowed gently in the breeze, the rest bundled up into a loose high bun.

"That's a pretty controversial question, Jade." The brunette knits her eyebrows together in confusion, her brown eyes searching the other girl's teal colored ones. "Why? Are you thinking about doing something drastic? Because I thought-"

"I'm fine, Vega." Jade couldn't help but smile at Tori's candidness. She broke their gaze to look out over the balcony once again, letting a small sigh escape her. "It just crossed my mind, that's all."

As silence envelops the two, Tori takes the time to really admire the older girl sitting beside her. Her eyes trailed over her form; she was sitting with her legs crossed and had absentmindedly pulled the blanket further around her shoulders. Jade was wearing Tori's long grey t-shirt and sweatpants, and the brunette couldn't help but conclude that she looked amazing in it. The raven haired beauty was obviously deep in thought; Jade was biting at her lower lip and her forehead was creased. The tanned woman moved closer, trailing her half of the blanket along with her. Their bodies were now inches apart, and Tori propped herself against the small love seat, hand under her chin as she spoke tenderly. "Sometimes."

Blue green eyes meet hazel once more, and Jade's eyebrows furrow in confusion as she's brought back into reality. "What?"

"Sometimes I think about life after death." Jade turns her body towards Tori's, their clothed legs practically touching. As if her right hand had a thought of it's own, it settles itself against Tori's knee, her attention solely on the brunette as she continues. "I like to think after death you can continue living, just in a different form. Like you're not on Earth, and you're not alive, but you still have your lifestyle."

The raven haired woman purses her lips and tilted her head in thought, causing a slight smile to adorn Tori's features. "What, like some kind of alternate universe?"

"Not quite, but yes, it's close enough."

Jade searches Tori's eyes for a moment, a thousand questions running through her brain. "So...if I passed away, I'd still be here in your apartment. On your balcony, under this blanket with the view of downtown NYC. Human, feeling like I'm alive, when I'm not?"

Jade couldn't tell if Tori's eyes lit up from the indoor lighting shining through the glass slider doors or on their own, but the brunette nodded her head in agreement.

"So basically, I'd just be a ghost?"

Tori nodded once more.

"But you wouldn't be there with me."

"Not unless I'm dead, too."

"Doesn't seem too great to me, Vega." The pale woman scoffs, a small frown on her face. "What if I had to wait a hundred years to see you again?"

"Jade, I doubt I'd live to see one hundred twenty-three."

"Be serious, Tori."

The brunette gave Jade a coy smile before sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. "Fine. We'll just have to go at the same time, then."

"You can't just _plan_ death."

"Romeo and Juliet did."

"No, they didn't. Romeo used some stupid poison to kill himself when Juliet wasn't even dead, she was asleep. Then Juliet wakes up, sees that Romeo's dead, then stabs herself with his bladed knife."

Jade sees that Tori has a deep frown on her face. "Oh."

"Did you ever pay attention in Lit class, Vega?"

"Apparently not."

"I'd rather not reenact that scene with the two of us, if that's okay with you."

"But it's _such_ a beautiful story, Jade."

"You didn't even remember the ending."

"..."

"Ugh, fine. We won't reenact it."

"Thank you."

Once again, it was silent except for the sounds of crickets chirping away at the night sky. The two women were practically on top of one another on the love seat of the balcony at this point, Jade leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Tori's exposed shoulder, causing the younger woman to shiver slightly, and rightfully so. Besides being surprised at Jade's sudden affection, she was wearing a simple purple spaghetti strapped top.

"You really should put on a shirt." Jade said pointedly.

"This _is_ a shirt." Tori replied defensively.

"You're practically naked in 40 degree weather."

"I have the blanket, Jade."

"Doesn't matter when you're still shaking. You're turning into a popsicle."

"Could you be anymore bothersome?"

"Could _you_ be anymore dim witted?"

Although it had some repercussions, the older woman basked in pushing Tori Vega's buttons. She enjoyed seeing the brunette squirm with utter annoyance clearly written over her illuminated face. The way Tori's jaw clenched repeatedly in anger always did something to Jade. Something that definitely went past the borderline of friendship. Yet, Jade and Tori passed that line over a year ago.

" _Don't_."

"What?"

"I know what's going on in your head, Jade. Don't kiss me. I'm mad at you."

"That's the perfect time to kiss you, in my book."

"Not in mine."

"I'm not going to beg you."

"I never asked you to."

Now it was Jade's turn to clench her jaw in annoyance, and Tori could see the fire behind her beautiful blue-green eyes. " _Vega_."

" _West_."

The two women's eyes were trained on each other, Tori visibly losing her resolve as Jade moved closer towards her until their faces were merely inches apart. The raven haired woman's gaze had lost their fire. Instead, she was practically pleading as she searched the brunette's unwavering brown ones.

Briefly, Jade closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before opening them and whispering. "Please."

Tori could barely make out the word. Yet, the fact that Jade said it right after she verbally expressed that she wouldn't, made the brunette almost give in.

Almost.

Before their lips came into contact, Tori delicately placed her hand against Jade's chest, pushing her back. A desperate groan ripped through the pale woman's throat as their eyes locked once more.

"Not yet." Tori said lightly. In the form of a truce, she laced their hands together and brought them to her mouth, individually kissing Jade's knuckles. She smiled as she felt the girl squeeze her hand.

"You're not making this any easier, Tori."

" _Relax_ , Jade. You'll get your kiss."

"You're damn right I will."

After Jade reciprocated the knuckle kisses, their entwined hands settled against Tori's thigh, the brunette running her thumb along Jade's.

"So, why exactly were my advances denied?"

"I want to know what you think about life after death."

Jade visibly frowned. "Now?"

"Oh no, not _now_. Maybe when we're like, fifty."

"Oh, _thank god_."

"Jade!" Tori laughed, "Come on, I told you what I thought. It's your turn."

"Fine, fine." Jade grumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't think we go anywhere after death."

"You don't?"

"No. I think that after you die, that's it. You don't go anywhere. You simply just rot into the soil."

"That's a pretty morbid way of thinking, Jade."

"It's the truth." The raven haired woman looked over at Tori fondly. "I do like your way of the afterlife, though. As much as I hate to admit it."

The brunette smiled in response.

"You're not leaving me anytime soon though, right?" Jade asked.

"God, I hope not. Who else is going to deal with your constant mood swings and morning breath?"

"You're treading on thin ice here, Vega."

The two women were smiling brightly at one another, and Tori used her free hand to push the curly strands of Jade's hair from her face, pressing her palm to her cheek. "Still want that kiss?"

"I'm rethinking it…I feel a bit unwanted after that earlier comment."

"I always want you, Jade. Morning breath, mood swings and all."

"I really have mood swings?"

"Remember that time I tried to wake you and you kicked me in the face, then cried about it after?"

"I felt bad."

"Jade, you never cry. You got upset that I even saw it and threw me out for the rest of the night. I had to sleep at Cat's place."

"Okay, _maybe_ I have a bit of a temper problem, but mood swings might be pushing it."

"Maybe a little." Tori admitted, breathlessly.

In the midst of conversation, Jade's lips were brushing delicately against Tori's. The brunette's eyes were closed and when she realized Jade was teasing her, Tori gripped the back of her neck and pulled the woman's mouth to her own. Their breathing was labored as their lips melded together, their kisses fervent.

When they finally pulled away for air, Jade found herself on Tori's lap, her skin tingling with glee as the younger woman ghosted her lips along her neck. Tilting her head to give better access, Jade practically moaned in satisfaction as she felt her lover's warm tongue glide along her skin. Tori's mouth contrasted greatly to the cold wind lightly ruffling the grey shirt Jade was currently sporting.

"We should probably go inside." Jade managed to get out, feeling as if her lungs were unable to function due to the pleasure of Tori's lips moving against her throat and over her chin.

"Where's the fun in that?" The brunette purred, slipping her tongue into Jade's awaiting mouth, their heated kisses picking up once more.

The pale woman ends the streak mid-kiss, and shakily says "Tori."

"Jade."

"Will you _stop_ doing that?"

"What?" Tori says, looking up at her innocently before shrugging. "It's fun."

Jade rolls her eyes good naturedly, her arms wrapping themselves around Tori's neck as a small smile graced her features. "I love you, T."

"I love you more, J."

Jade watches, her heart swelling up with absolute adoration as Tori's eyelids flutter closed, the raven haired woman running her manicured fingers through her lover's brunette hair. Suddenly, Tori stands from her position on the love seat which causes a squeal out of Jade, her legs wrapping tightly around the younger girl's waist as her hands move to grip her shoulders.

"You're right, we should probably go inside. It's getting colder."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jade remarks, and they both grin at each other as Tori begins to carry the older girl inside. "I told you to put on a shirt."

"Shut your mouth, West."

* * *

 **I ended up writing this story around 2 this morning and finished it at 8. It's apparent that I had a difficult time sleeping last night.**

 **This was supposed to be a lot more angst, but the fluff kicked into overdrive towards the end. With the playful banter between Tori and Jade, I couldn't help myself. They're just incredibly cute. ;-;**

 **Not sure how long it'll be until No Filter is updated, but until then I hope this little one shot does justice. In advance, thank you guys for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
